100 Words
by Anatas
Summary: Collection of Stargate drabbles.
1. Malfunction

Malfunction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

„Technical emergency on level 28"

Staring at the catastrophe in front of him, Jack paced up and down uneasily.

He should have listened to Carters advice about not messing with alien technology – he had already sent three of these machines into the netherworld.

This time he wouldn´t get out with only a disapproving look from Carter and her mandatory "Sir"

A "Sir, how did this happen?" brought him back to reality and the problem at hand.

"Do you by any chance remember those small dollar shaped objects from PX7592?"

"Sir, you can´t throw alien technology in a coffee dispenser!"

"Apparently"


	2. Political Correctness

Title: Political Correctness

Disclaimer: the same

Jack choked his stomach contents back to its place of origin.

„Breath, Jack, breath. Come on, you´ve seen worse things before." He tried to convince himself in the futile attempt to get over his nausea, but the sweet smell of decay, that tingled in his nose made it worse.

There were some piteous remains in front of him, which used to be any creature but it wasn´t enough left to say more.

Jack looked daggers at the archeologist next to him, oh yes Daniel really owed him something.

"Thank you for your kind invitation to this special feast…it´s an honour


	3. New start

New start

Disclaimer: Not mine

Flickering candles, shadow, silence.

He tried to reach the state of Kel´norem, but there was no escape the faces of the innocent he tortured, maimed and killed in the name of the false god Apophis.

What did he expect? He asked himself.

That it would just stop? That it would ever stop? That he wouldn´t have to bear the crimes he committed any more?

Yes, he desperately hoped for the impossible – a new start.

By joining the Tau´ri in their fight he made the first step, but now he had to do the more demanding second step: his own guilt.


	4. Watching you

Title: Watching you

Season: 6

Pairing: Jack/Daniel (no slash tough)

Spoiler: Abyss

Type: Missing Scene

Disclaimer: like always

Daniel cursed his "higher" life-form.

Of what use is the knowledge of the universe if not to safe his friend?

Helplessly he had to watch how Ba´al tortured, killed and revived Jack again and again.

Every single acid drop, which etched the skin of Jack, etched his skin as well, but Daniel couldn´t and wouldn´t look away, like the others wanted him to do.

Why wouldn´t Jack just ascent and make this stop?

No, Daniel knew Jack inside out: Jack would never be a mere bystander and he also didn´t want to.

Finally he had to act – not only watch.


	5. Mosquito pest

Disclaimer: still the same

Exhausted Jack crawled into his bed after a trying angling day.

Just as he tried to conjure up a dream with Sam as protagonist he heard an annoying hum.

Damn, he hated mosquitoes. They were integrated on his personal popularity scale somewhere between Tok´ra and Goa´uld, on a level with Simmons.

He jumped out of the bed as if stung by an adder, switched the lights on and armed himself (with his sneaker) in order to eliminate the enemy.

Unfortunately the insect was nowhere to be seen, so that Jack retreated, but not before he swore vengeance.

_Just you wait!_


	6. Mosquito pest II

Disclaimer: The same again

It had been an exhausting day again but with less angling this time.

By sealing off his cabin hermetically with fly screen he prepared for the next battle with the local mosquito population.

Then he had used a whole arsenal of chemical weapons, namely bug repellent, so that he thought about wearing a gas mask just to be sure not to get poisoned.

Afterwards Jack had finished off the remaining mosquitoes inside.

When he woke up with mosquito bites all over his body the next morning, Jack decided to resort to biological weapons.

_I´ll get some fish fort he lake!_


	7. Happiness

Season: before season 8

Pairing: hints of J/S

Spoilers: the same

Finally Jack was at the most beautiful spot in the whole known universe – his fish free lake. This little detail didn´t bother him. Who angled to catch fish, anyway, that one can buy in a grocery store conveniently?

Angling was his kelnorem it was like a meditation, just not so spiritual. Furthermore he was able to drink beer along the way.

After his "meditation" Jack ate his rod shaped fish and helped himself to some cold brown ale thinking about a certain less cold blond.

A sigh escaped his lips – she was the sole exception to his complete happiness.

_Samantha._


End file.
